Curahan Hati
by zefacchi
Summary: Tadinya Asano pikir, Maehara adalah sosok penasehat cinta yang baik. asamae


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **warn: ooc parah. gaje.**

.

.

Bunyi kaleng yang beradu terdengar. Maehara membungkuk, mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda dari bilik kecil di bagian bawah _vending machine_. Menenteng dua kaleng tersebut dengan gampang menggunakan lima jemari dalam satu tangan, sambil melangkah santai mendekati lelaki pirang yang berdiri di pojokan, bersandar pada dinding.

"Nih," Maehara mengulurkan salah satu kaleng soda itu ke hadapan si pirang, yang menerima sambil mengangguk, disertai gumaman 'terimakasih' yang begitu kecil. Maehara sendiri kembali berurusan dengan kaleng soda miliknya.

"Jadi," Maehara membuka suara setelah meneguk sodanya, "apa urusanmu denganku?"

Yang ditanya menjawabnya dengan mendelik, mata ungu terangnya seperti menelanjangi Maehara luar dalam. "Hanya butuh sedikit … saran."

Soda di mulutnya nyaris meluncur keluar.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha melucu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang serius?"

"Kau terbentur sesuatu?" Maehara berulang kali meyakinkan dengan dua mata yang membelalak. "Apa mungkin, seorang Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS yang sempurna dalam segala hal, meminta saran dari anak kelas E terbuang sepertiku?"

Lirikan Asano makin tajam. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada. "Jangan membuatku terdengar rendah."

"Kau punya lima kroni yang bisa dimintai saran tanpa harus membuat derajatmu turun—"

"Tidak, mereka tidak bisa. Hanya kau yang bisa …" suaranya makin pelan. Pandangannya dialihkan pada lantai.

Kernyitan di wajah Maehara makin dalam. Tidak mengerti sama sekali. Baru beberapa menit lalu, upacara penutupan semester selesai dilangsungkan, dan dia tak sengaja bertemu si ketua OSIS di _vending machine_ belakang sekolah, yang langsung menahannya di tempat dengan alasan 'ingin membicarakan sesuatu'.

Maehara pikir mungkin meteor akan jatuh ke bumi malam ini.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Asano meneguk sodanya dengan suara keras. "Kau pasti bisa memberikan jawaban untukku—"

"Berhentilah bertele-tele dan langsung saja ke intinya. Aku bosan mengulur-ulur."

Decihan sejenak disertai lirikan tajam dua bola mata ungu pada entitas yang kembali meneguk sodanya. "Bagaimana cara menarik perhatian seseorang?"

Soda di mulutnya meluncur keluar—tidak lagi dibumbui kata 'nyaris'. Maehara buru-buru menyeka bibirnya yang basah karena semprotan tidak sopan tersebut. Bisa dilihat Asano menyernyit jijik.

"Kau yakin tidak salah makan? Demi apa—kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ini sangat penting. Masalah krusial—dan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," Asano kini menatap tepat pada kedua mata Maehara.

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Namun rona merah tipis di pipi Asano, serta tatapan matanya yang melunak seakan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa kata. Maehara menyeringai kecil, kekehan mengejeknya muncul.

"Sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Asano terbatuk keras.

Respon yang tak diduga membuat Maehara makin gencar menggoda—didasari rasa setengah tak percaya. "Oh ya? Siapa orang beruntung yang kedapatan cinta dari ketua OSIS yang diincar satu sekolahan?"

"Diamlah. Sudah kukatakan kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Ya ampun, santai sajalah. Itu bukan hal yang memalukan kok," Maehara tertawa kecil. Dia menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Asano, dengan tingkah sok kenal sok dekat, ikut menyandarkan punggung di dinding. "Di usia kita, yang namanya jatuh cinta itu wajar."

Asano menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Maehara, tampaknya terbius oleh tiap kata yang terlontar. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Sekarang pun aku sedang jatuh cinta," Maehara memasukkan satu tangan ke saku celana. Tak memperdulikan respon orang di sampingnya. "Seperti apa orang kau sukai itu?"

Asano bungkam sejenak. Diteguknya lagi soda tersebut sampai habis. Sambil menggenggam kaleng kosong tersebut, dengan sesekali mempermainkannya, dia menjawab, suaranya nyaris hilang, "Dia … manis."

Maehara ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat rona merah makin pekat di pipi Asano. "Lalu?"

"Dia baik, ramah, murah senyum … tapi dia agak kurang peka."

Ada panah imajiner yang menohoknya seketika.

"Ternyata tak jauh berbeda denganku," Maehara berujar kalem. "Orang yang kusukai juga begitu. Manis sih, tapi sayang kurang peka."

"Berarti kita senasib," Asano memasang senyum tulus padanya, yang membuat Maehara tersentak kaget. Sejak tadi mengobrol, baru kali ini dia tersenyum. Suatu kejadian langka yang mungkin hanya terjadi sesekali. Apa malam ini akan turun salju?

Senyum tulusnya berubah menjadi senyum miris ketika dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Merepotkan sekali, ya? Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menarik perhatiannya."

Maehara menghabiskan sisa soda dalam kalengnya sebagai pengalihan untuk memikirkan jawaban sejenak. Apa yang tengah dialaminya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sekarang dialami oleh Asano. Tetapi, dia membatin, lucu juga melihat putra ketua dewan yang kali ini menanggalkan seluruh kewibawaannya karena masalah cinta.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya membantunya.

"Coba sering-sering dekati dia, ajak dia berbincang-bincang. Pokoknya, lakukan pendekatan sesering mungkin, niscaya pesonamu akan tertangkap olehnya," Maehara menyemangati, matanya berapi-api.

Namun respon yang didapati tak seantusias dirinya, yang ada hanyalah ekspresi setengah pasrah yang sama seperti tadi. "Pendekatan bagaimana? Bertemu dengannya saja jarang."

Api di matanya padam. Tergantikan oleh tanda tanya besar. "Loh? Dia bukan anak Kunugigaoka?"

"Dia sekolah di sini, kok."

"Lalu?"

Tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Maehara yang terlanjur _kepo_ , Asano menghela napas panjang. "Yeah, bisa dibilang, kami berada di dua dunia yang berbeda."

Mata lawan bicaranya makin melebar. Tiap kata yang didengarnya hanya merujuk pada satu kesimpulan tak terbantahkan. Tapi batinnya tak mau percaya. "Jangan bilang … dia anak 3E?"

Tadinya dia berharap kebohongan yang akan muncul. Nyatanya, anggukan pelan disertai rona merah menjadi jawaban. Membawanya pada kenyataan miris yang menampar.

"Yang benar? SIAPA?" volume suaranya pun tak lagi terkontrol. Keingintahuannya sudah mencapai level tertinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," objek yang dituju menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya dalam naskah.

"Siapa sih? Nakamura? Hayami? Kayano? Yada? Hazama? Terasaka? Sugino? Nagisa? Atau—"

"Jujur, aku tak mengenal nama-nama yang kau sebutkan," Asano berujar santai, rona merah di wajah perlahan memudar—sepertinya hanya muncul saat membahas sosok yang disukainya. "Pokoknya begitulah. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena sehari-hari dia bergumul di tengah gunung."

"Kebetulan yang hebat—orang yang kusukai juga ada di kelas E."

Asano kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau ini meniruku terus, ya."

"Mana aku tahu," Maehara mengangkat bahu. "Yah—di kelasku memang banyak yang tidak peka, sih. Saranku, bersabarlah kalau pendekatan dengannya. Kalau tidak sabar, langsung tembak saja. Meski kemungkinan diterima akan kecil kalau tidak pendekatan dulu."

Raut wajahnya berubah total. "Jadi, intinya, lebih baik kalau pendekatan dulu?"

Maehara ingin menerkam Asano yang mendadak kelihatan begitu polos. Sepertinya urusan percintaan memang sangat asing baginya.

Maehara mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Kalau mau hubungan yang lebih baik, bagusnya pendekatan dulu."

"Tapi, aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Sekarang 'kan teknologi sudah canggih. Cobalah dekati dia menggunakan media sosial. Sekalian _stalk_ dia, cari tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, jadi bisa lebih _nyambung_ saat pendekatan. Dia tentu akan lebih tertarik jika kau membahas hal-hal yang dia sukai."

Asano tersenyum, lagi. Maehara merasa heran kenapa dia begitu berbeda dengan karakter aslinya hari ini. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan soal ini. Tidak salah aku meminta saran darimu."

Yang dituju menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. "Ahaha—biasa saja, kok. Aku sudah berpengalaman soal ini. Lagian, kita ada di situasi yang sama."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" dia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk memastikan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah lawan bicaranya. "Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengannya? Kebetulan, kau akrab dengan dia."

Maehara membelalak cepat. "A-apa katamu? Dia akrab denganku? Jangan bilang …"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberitahumu," Asano kembali merona. "Namanya Isogai Yuuma. Kau pasti tahu 'kan? Dia ketua kelas 3E."

"Aku tahu, tapi—" tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "—aku juga menyukai Isogai."

Kali ini Asano yang membelalak. "Kau juga menyukai dia?"

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban. Keduanya bertukar pandang.

"Berarti, dari tadi, kita membicarakan orang yang sama?"

Hening sejenak. Secepat kilat, ekspresi keduanya berubah; tatapan mata menjadi tajam dan berapi-api. Kaleng kosong di tangan dicengkram kuat hingga bentuknya tak beraturan.

"Kutarik ucapanku barusan. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Silakan saja," Maehara menguatkan cengkraman pada kaleng hingga jari-jarinya memutih. "Aku juga tidak sudi membantumu."

"Bagus," seringai terukir di wajah Asano. "Kita saingan mulai sekarang."

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di tengah gunung, objek yang mereka bahas mendadak merinding.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** maaf asamae-nya masih sebatas rival cinta(?)

terimakasih sudah membaca! /o/


End file.
